Time Stands Still
by TJmeetsTJ
Summary: Set Five years after Severance. Emily relocated to DC, and is now engaged to a member of they're HRT Unit. A Situation arises in DC that calls for Matt's assistance.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set Five years after Severance. Emily relocated to DC, and is now engaged to a member of they're HRT Unit. A Situation arises in DC that calls for Matt's assistance.

Chapter One

Matt rubbed his eyes on his way into the federal buliding. He had just spent most of the night talking down a jumper from the National Bank of Los Angeles. He definitely wasn't in the mood for whatever Cheryl had for him. He got into the elevator, and pushed the button for the twentieth floor. The elevator doors opened, in what seemed like an enterity, and he made his way to Cheryl's office. He approached the door, which was slightly shut. He knocked lightly with one knuckle, and waited for her approval for his entrance.

"Come in," Cheryl said, fast and in one short breath.

Matt made his way in, and took one of the open seats in front of her desk.

"Okay here's the situation, I need you to fly to D.C. like now," Cheryl said, really hoping to not have to give detailed information to him.

"But why, I just spent over half of the night, talking some guy off a buliding, I really don't feel like flying anywhere right now," Matt said, in a whiny tone.

"Hey this is not my call, the higher ups in D.C. need you," Cheryl said, hoping that would be enough information.

"Okay, give me the profile," Matt said.

Cheryl sighed deeply, knowing this would not be an easy explanation.

"Okay, D.C. has one of there own taken hostage. A CNU agent to be more acurate. Apparently the HT is demanding, Special Agent Matt Flannery," Cheryl paused to allow him to digest what she had just said.

"Okay, but how could they have an HT that would know me?" Matt asked.

"Okay umm..the HT is apparently Aiden Fisher, and he is demanding that he speak to both agents that talked to him," Cheryl said.

"You mean, Emily's gonna be there?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, kind of already there," Cheryl said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Matt asked, his temper rising.

"Well, frankly, umm...," Cheryl started but Matt interrupted.

"Quit bull shitting me Cheryl and tell me what the hell you meant?" Matt said.

"She's the hostage Matt," Cheryl said, not able to look him in the eyes.

"You mean she's the hostage, and I've gotta go to D.C. to save her?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but D.C. is giving you full range here. You have complete control over everything, since they're HT is demanding you," Cheryl said.

"No offense, but what if I don't want to go?" Matt asked.

"Then Aiden is gonna kill Emily. He said that if you didn't get there within 24 hours, then Emily was as good as dead," Cheryl said.

"Shit," Matt cursed loudly.

"Matt, what's your thoughts?" Cheryl asked.

"That I gotta get to D.C. cause god knows that psycho would do it," Matt said.

"Okay, we have one other problem. Your partner, is on leave, and we cannot reach him," Cheryl said.

"Cheryl, I cannot handle this without a secondary," Matt said, as he started to nervously pace the floor.

"Umm...okay, well the only available agents we have, that have taken a course in Crisis Neogtiation are Lia Mathers and Duff Gonzalez. All the others are out in the field or not available," Cheryl said.

"Okay, well you said D.C. was letting me have control right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, as much as you need why?" Cheryl asked.

"I want Lia to be my secondary, but I also want Frank and Duff to come with me. I'd feel better having some familiar faces with me. Plus you know they'd like to know what's going on with Emily, they were her friends as well," Matt said.

"I'll see what I can do," Cheryl said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back in D.C.

Emily sat on the cold concrete floor, her clothes tattered and torn. Only given a blanket, and a few other nessicities to last her. It had been five years since she had seen Matt Flannery, and in fact that was the reason she was in D.C. to begin with. He had broken her heart, and she just couldn't stand having to look at him, having to see him everyday. It was too hard for her, and she cried much to often. She had been in D.C. for five years, and was actually happy. She hadn't thought about Matt Flannery for over four years now, and she would have liked to keep it like that. Unfortunately, her current situation caused for her to dig through her past. Everytime she found herself doing that her mind automatically went to the man that broke her heart. She was happy now, she lived in an upper surburan neighborhood, with her fiancee Michael Waltz, who just happened to be a member of the HRT Unit. He reminded her a lot of Frank Rogers, team leader of LA's HRT Unit, only not as trigger happy. He was tall, with short blonde hair and big blue eyes. The first time she saw him, she thought it was Frank at first, until he turned around.

"Lehman, here is some water, don't want you dying prematurely," Fisher said, handing her a bottle full of water.

Emily took it and drank nearly half the bottle. She had gone nearly five hours without anything to drink.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily asked.

"Why, hmm...no one's asked me that one yet. Let me think, oh yeah, you and that Matt guy, put me in jail. If I remember correctly, you said I had a mental problem, that I couldn't help myself, that it wasn't my fault. Did you lie, huh are you just some big liar?" Fisher screamed at her.

"No I didn't lie, you do have a mental instability, but it's not something that you can claim not gulity via insanity. Frankly cause you are not insane, you just have an instability," Emily pleaded with him.

"Well that would have been nice to know, before I tried to plea off, to insanity, and get nearly laughed out of the damn courthouse. I got sentenced to ten damn years in the state prison, do you know how good I had to be to get out in five years, do you?" Fisher asked.

"No, I don't know what kind of set-up they had you in or anything, but it couldn't be that bad," Emily said.

"Yeah, well it was," Fisher said, sick of talking to her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, so I want you guys to keep in contact with me, I wanna know what's going on," Cheryl said, to the group of four.

"Got it," Matt said.

"Okay, lets go, we got a plane to catch, this psycho has a deadline, otherwise Lehman well be dead," Frank said.

"Frank," Cheryl all but yelled.

Matt and Lia glared at Frank, while Duff smacked him on the back.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten up the situation," Frank said, as the others headed for the elevator.

"Come on Frank," Matt said, shaking his head at his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Matt paced back and forth in the airport terminal. They're plane had just landed, and they were waiting for they're luggage to come on the carousel.

"Matt, seriously if you do not stop, I'll be forced to shoot myself," Frank said, rubbing his temple.

"I can't help it, I mean it's Em, and she's in trouble, and this damn carousel is taking six hours," Matt all but yelled in the terminal.

"Okay seriously, just say you love her and get it over with," Frank said.

"Honestly, I don't I swear, it's been five years, and I'm over it," Matt said.

He had convinced himself about three years ago, that she wasn't coming back. He had tried to not think about her, but it was very hard for him. He had become increasingly hard to work with. His temper grew shorter, and Cheryl had thought about taking him off the neogtiation list, and making him take a sabbtical until he got back to normal.

"Yeah, buddy you ain't fooling no one," Frank said, patting his shoulder and pointing to the luggage that was shooting onto the carousel.

Lia stood there quietly, she knew she was obligated to tell him that Emily was getting married. Then again she had promised Emily she wouldn't tell him. She was just so completely torn as to what to do.

"Lia, are you coming?" Matt asked, as the guys are a good ten feet in front of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiden went back into the tiny concrete room that held Emily.

"Hey," he said, seeing her body slumped over.

"Hey, Lehman wake the hell up," he said, nothing, no movement, no speech, nothing what's so ever.

He walked over and shook her body violently, "You cannot die yet."

Emily's eyes opened only slightly. She hadn't had food in almost a full day, and she had lost track of how long she had been in this tiny room.

"Look, here is some food. Just don't die, not yet," Aiden said, throwing a piece of bread and a little baggie of chips at her, along with another bottle of water.

"Aiden," Emily called our hoarsely.

"What in the hell do you want," he said, his eyes burning throw her.

"What do you expect to get out of this?" Emily asked, after taking a couple of small sips from her bottle of water.

"I expect that you and Flannery will learn a damn lesson. You think you can just go telling people lies and that they won't come back after you. Well your wrong, damn wrong," Aiden said, slamming the door on his way out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group arrived to the FBI headquarter's building in D.C. less than twenty minutes later. They walked in, and went into the elevator.

"I'm guessing twentieth floor?" Matt asked.

Frank and Duff shook their shoulders, as Lia just stood there.

"Are you Matthew Flannery?" a voice boomed as soon as the elevator stopped.

"Yes, and this is Frank Rogers and Duff Gonazlez LA HRT, and my secondary Lia Mathers," Matt said shaking the short man's hand.

"I'm Jonah Riley, and I'm the Special Agent in Charge here in D.C.," Jonah said.

"Nice to meet you, do you guys have a profile?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, did you bring your profile from the last time you handled him?" Jonah asked.

"Yes sir," Matt said.

Matt immeditatly noticed that a taller man in the corner of the room, had not taken his eyes off of him since he stepped off the elevator. In fact the man reminded him of Frank a little, same height and everything.

"Okay, so here is our situation Matt," Jonah said, letting Matt take a seat in the smaller conference room.

"We believe that Emily is being held in one of these buildings, here," Jonah said, pointing at two small warehouse's in a large wooded area.

"Okay, but see that doesn't fit this HT, he's narssatistic, he wouldn't care where he held her," Matt said, trying to say something that Emily would say.

"Well we have reason to believe that, do to the proof of life he sent us," Jonah said, laying out three seperate photographs.

Matt glanced from photo to photo, bile growing farther up his throat the more he looked. It looked as if Emily had been beaten. She had bruises and cuts all over her body, her clothes were nearly torn off her body. Matt just wanted to push the photo's away, and go hunt the sick son of a bitch that would do that to her, but he had to play Emily's role here. Emily would anaylaz the photographs to find any single detail that would show them where they were.

"Okay, but is that the only Wharehouse out in the woods?" Matt asked.

"In the D.C. area, yes," Jonah said.

"But what if they're not exactly in the D.C. area?" Matt asked.

"Well, we have reason to believe that they are," Jonah said.

Matt shook his head, he knew it was going to be a long night, and/or nights. Jonah left the files on the table for Matt and his team to go over. Then he left the room. Matt was at a lost for words. He couldn't figure out, why Aiden would go all the way to D.C. to take Emily hostage, when he was in prison in L.A.

"Matt what do you think?" Lia asked, knowing she wasn't helping the situation.

"Here's what I think, I think I need some coffee, and a bottle of pain relievers. I think it's gonna be one hell of a long night, and according to my count, we only have about three hours till he calls back," Matt said, laying his head lightly down on the table in front of him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two and a Half Hours Later

"Matt, you've been staring at that file for over two hours, would you like to share what's so interesting?" Lia asked, popping two of the pain pills in her mouth.

They had all had headaches within the last two hours.

"Well this file, it doesn't make sense. It only talks about Emily and I's talk down. It doesn't say why he was in D.C., I mean he wasn't even supposed to leave L.A. He was on parole, all it says is that he is currently wanted for parole viaolation. I mean you'd think that headquarters would have let us know that, I don't know before he had a chance to grab Em," Matt said, nervously running hands threw his hair.

"Matt you've gotta get ready, he'll be calling in less than fifteen minutes," Lia said.

"I know, I just, I was I could make sense of all of this," Matt said, before getting up to walk into the main room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Emily, I've got a surprise for you," Aiden said, bringing a phone into the room that she was in.

"What could you have that I would want," Emily said, becoming increasingly angry.

"Oh, trust me, you're gonna wanna sit in on this one," Aiden said, as he dialed the number for FBI headquarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Riley," the voice anwsered.

"Oh, hello Agent Riley, did you get the person I asked for," Aiden said, not wanting to give away his surprise.

"Yes, just one second," Jonah said, putting his hand over his headset.

"Flannery, it's all you now," Jonah said.

"Aiden, long time no talk," Matt said, not knowing Emily could hear him.

Emily's eyes grew wide, at the sound of his voice.

"Well hello Matthew, it has been a while," Aiden said, sounding extra sweet.

"Before we continue, I want a new proof of life. I want to speak with Agent Lehman," Matt said, refusing to back down.

"Fine, she's sitting right here. Go ahead Emily, say something," Aiden said.

Emily sat frozen on the ground, no words would come from her mouth.

"Emily, I said say something to the gentleman. I mean he did fly all the way here, the least you could do is actknowledge that you hear him," Aiden said.

Matt immediatly knew that Aiden was toying with them.

"Ma-Mat----Matt," Emily called out.

"There see, she spoke, now on to my demands," Aiden said.

"Well, you are a pro at this by now Aiden. What can we get you, so that you will let Agent Lehman go," Matt said.

"First off, stop calling her Agent Lehman, call her Emily, she likes that better," Aiden said.

"Fine, Emily it is," Matt said, saying the words hit him in the chest hard, and his breathing deepened only slightly.

"I want immunity," Aiden said.

"Okay, so you get out prison, break your parole, to come to D.C. to take Emily hostage, so you can get immunity?" Matt asked, trying hard to understand his insane demands.

"YES! THAT IS WHAT I WANT. I SWEAR TO GOD MATTHEW I WILL KILL HER," Aiden said, grabbing Emily up from the floor, and holding a kinfe to her throat, causing her to scream out in terror.

"Okay, okay, Aiden whatever your doing to Em, stop okay, I will talk to my higher ups, see what I can do," Matt said, trying to calm him.

A tear trickled down Emily's cheek. 'Did he still care' she thought to herself.

"Fine, I'm calling back in an hour, and I want a damn answer," Aiden said, hanging up the phone.

Aiden threw Emily back to the ground, and heard a slight whimper come from her mouth.

"Shut the hell up. At least you know that good for nothing neogtiator still loves you," Aiden said, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Matt walked into the conference room, which was serving as their office. He looked down at the case file, and felt bile rising slowly up his throat. He had to start watching what he said to Aiden, he was a loose cannon. In fact he seemed worse than the last time they had this chat. Matt placed his hands on the table that stood in front of him, and tried to force the bile back down.

"Matt, are you okay?" Lia asked, she felt so bad for him.

The entire team knew he was still in love with Emily, but they had let it go. It was now as clear as the day Matt announced to the entire unit that they were dating. That man was so in love with Emily, that Lia's heart ached for him right now.

"No, I think I'm gonna be sick," Matt said, running off toward the bathroom.

Frank walked in, after watching Matt run in the opposite direction.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, I can tell you this. If something happens to Emily, Matt will never be Matt again," Lia shook her head, and sniffled at the tears that threatened to spill.

"What does that mean?" A man from behind them asked.

"What does what mean?" Lia asked, fear written on her face.

Frank stood protectively next to her.

"What you said about Flannery," the man said, a look of anger and disgust on his face.

"Matt is in love Emily, and he probably always will be," Lia said, as she took a step backwards.

"Yeah well if that's the case, then why did he rip her heart out?" the man asked, the anger becoming more noticeable.

"They were both hurting, I'm sure Matt wanted to fix things between them," Lia said.

"Yeah, well if he lays on finger on her, I will show him what it feels like to get his heart ripped out," the man said.

This was all Frank had to hear. No one talked about his best friend like that, not after he watched him drink himself into a four hour puke fest.

"You need to step back, and step off, otherwise your boss, Agent Riley is gonna hear what you just said," Frank said, anger piercing his deep blue eyes.

"Oh let me guess Flannery is your boy huh?" the man said.

"Yeah, and who the hell do you think you are to Emily?" Frank asked.

No one had noticed that Matt had came back into the room.

"I'm her fiancee, names Michael Waltz, I head the D.C. HRT Team," Michael said, his expressions changing, knowing Matt had heard what he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily shivered, as she pulled the blanket up around her neck. The one thing she hated about D.C. the nights where so cold. Had Matt really flown to D.C. to save her. Emily wanted so badly to believe that, but believing that meant that he had to still care for her. He had made it obvious that he didn't before she left for D.C.

Tears reached the corner of her eyes. She bit her lower lip, and refused to let them fall, she had cried enough over that man, she didn't need to cry over him anymore. She had Michael, he was such a great guy. He had stayed by her said, as she shared her painful history with Matt. He had held her hand, as she cried over the man one last time. Yet, she still felt tiny butterflies in her stomach at hearing Matt's voice. Hearing him trying so hard to save her, she had to be strong, for Matt. He was trying so hard, maybe there was something there to save.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Matt, Em never wanted you to find out that way," Lia said, as she slowly began digging herself a hole.

"Excuse me what?" Matt said, anger showing in his eyes.

"She begged me not to tell you," Lia said, fear resurfacing on her face.

"You knew about this, and you didn't tell me. I thought we were friends, I thought we were close enough to look out for one another," Matt said, his fist drilling straight into the table.

"Matt we are friends," Lia said.

"Oh, am I just not as good a friend as Emily huh? Did I not deserve to know?" Matt screamed at her, as tears formed in his eyes.

He had spent so many nights convincing himself he was over her. He didn't need her in his life, to be happy. It was for shit, but he said it enough to finally start to believe it. He wanted to get over her, he wanted her to be happy, even if that meant he was supposed to be unhappy.

"Matt I care about you, your my friend. Yes of course you deserved to know, but it's Emily's personal life, if she didn't want me to tell you, then it wasn't my right to do it anyway," Lia screamed back at him.

She felt bad afterwards, she knew he was hurting, and she was just making it worse. All the commotion got Duff's attention, and he entered the conference room.

"What's going on?" Duff asked Frank quietly.

"Matt just found out, Emily's engaged to some HRT Dillhole. He also found out that your girlfriend knew about it the whole time," Frank said.

Duff turned to face him.

"Lia knew, and didn't tell him," Duff said, as he went to grab Lia's arm.

Frank grabbed Duff's shoulder and stopped him, just before he made contact with Lia.

"Let them work it out. You two can have at it, after we get Emily out safely," Frank said.

"I cannot believe you Lia," Matt said, sitting down, his head falling in his hands, and his body began to shake violently.

"I think you guys should step out for a minute," Lia said, as she caught a glare from both of them.

Lia sat down next to Matt, and rubbed his back.

"I know you were trying to listen to Emily's wishes, but damn, I'm trying to save her, and all I can think about is that asshole's hands all over her body. It makes me sick," Matt said, as he finally started to calm down.

"I know, when she told me, she said he was a great guy. That guy didn't resemble anything close to a great guy. You, your a great guy," Lia said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily finally started to move around. Her wrist was throbbing in pain, she thought it was broken. She walked back over to were the phone had been sitting, and much to her surprise, she saw the phone still sitting there.

'Had Aiden been so pissed that he'd forget to grab it' Emily thought.

She figured now was as good a time as any. They needed information, and Emily wanted to give them whatever she thought she knew. She grabbed the phone off the receiver, and hit the redial button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flannery, calls coming in," Jonah yelled into the conference room.

"Damn it, he's half an hour earlier," Matt yelled, putting his earpiece back in.

"Hello, Aiden?" Matt answered.

"Matt?" Emily's voice cracked.

"Emily?" Matt asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah," she said, weakly.

"Emily are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain, but I think most of it is from bruises," Emily said, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, how did you get a phone?" Matt asked.

"Aiden left it," Emily answered.

"Okay, do you know where your at. Can you see anything, that can help us find you?" Matt asked, sincere concern in his voice.

"Umm...I remember passing a lot of trees," Emily said, she hated that she wasn't helping more.

"Okay, well Jonah thinks Aiden could be holding you in a warehouse, in a wooded area, so that could help explain that," Matt said.

"I'm definitely in a warehouse," Emily said, as a shiver covered her body, and her teeth chattered.

Matt had something he needed to say, and he didn't care who was listening.

"Em, did he hurt you?" Matt asked, he couldn't force the words from his mouth.

"I'm not sure what you mean, he beat me up pretty good when he got me here. After you last conversation he through me to the ground, I think I might have a broken wrist," Emily said, and then she knew what he meant.

"Did he hurt you any other way," Matt said, through gritted teeth.

"No, at least I don't think so. I was out of it for a while," Emily said.

"Okay, Em, I need you to hang in there, I'm gonna get you out of there," Matt said.

"Shit, I gotta go, I hear him coming," Emily said hanging up the phone.

She tried to run back to the wall, but her legs hurt to bad.

"What in the hell are you doing up?" Aiden said, as he pushed her down to the ground.

"I was cold," Emily said, as she lay shivering on the ground.

"Oh, well I don't give a damn, you don't get up unless I tell you to," Aiden said.

He stood over top of her, and stared into her eyes.

"Hmm...I think you need to learn a lesson, I don't think your taking me seriously," Aiden said, as he paced for a minute, thinking about what he could do, to make her learn.

"Aiden please," she pleaded with him.

She felt like giving up, her body hurt, but at the same time, she had mentally promised Matt to hang in there.

Aiden walked back over to her, and looked at her again.

"You'll learn," he said, as he kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach.

Emily yelped in pain, as tears cascaded down her face. She felt like throwing up, but she knew that would only make things worse.

"You gonna get up again bitch?" Aiden all but yelled at her, as he watched her body shake violently from the tears spilling from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half an hour later

"Aiden, look I've been talking with my higher ups, but it's going to take some more time," Matt said, although the furthest thing from his mind, was giving this psychopath immunity.

"Yeah well I've changed my mind," Aiden said, holding a gun firmly in his hand.

"I've decided, that I want to kill Agent Lehman. The bitch just won't listen, and she sure as hell won't shut up," Aiden said, the gun shaking in his hand.

Fear shown on Matt's face.

"Now Aiden, you don't wanna kill Emily," Matt said, as he heard her whimper lightly.

His heart broke all over again. If he hadn't been such an asshole, she wouldn't have left. She wouldn't be in this trouble if it wasn't for him.

"But I do, I want to kill one of you, so choose, her or you," Aiden said.

"Aiden, if you kill one of us, they'll lock you up again, only this time you won't get out," Matt said, stating a clear fact.

"Well why do you think my gun has two bullets in it, huh?" Aiden said.

Lia tugged on Matt's sleeve, and pointed to her screen.

"I think I've got a hit on the number," Lia said quietly.

Matt shook his head to let her know he heard her.

"Aiden, listen to me, I don't think you want to hurt Emily or me. I think your coming to terms with the fact, that there is no way out of this for you," Matt said, giving the team to pack up there they're stuff.

"Maybe, but either way, one of you will die. Now either you can chose, or I can just shoot Emily now, save both of us the trouble," Aiden said.

"Now Aiden, you don't want to do that," Matt said, as Lia helped him get a vest on.

"But it is, see it's brilliant," Aiden said.

Matt covered his earpiece with his hand.

"We gotta hurry, this psycho is gonna kill her if we don't," Matt said, as he hooked his earpiece into Lia's wireless com-system.

"Well let's move out," Jonah said, as they all started for the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The second partner in crime finally makes an appearance! Hi guys! -waves- Its the second TJ here. I apologize for not adding to this chapter sooner. After being kicked in the butt I am finally here with an update for ya! Enjoy!! (although you might regret letting ME update this one. hehe)

CHAPTER FOUR

Matt sat next to Frank in the black suburban as they raced off towards the warehouse where Emily was being held. Aiden had cut off all communication and everyone in the SUV was silent as they all prayed for Emily's safety. Matt checked his gun. _'6 bullets' _He intended to use every last one of them. Frank stared at Matt knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Matt..." He started.

"What is it Frank?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Maybe you should wait outside for Emily."

"No! I'm going in there. That bastard is going to pay for this." Matt looked out the window and Frank decided not to press any further. Michael sat in the back and stared at Matt. He heard so much about this man. This man that had destroyed his fiancee. It was obvious he still held feelings for Emily. Michael started to wonder if Emily might still have feelings for him also. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on just getting her out alive.

After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled onto the dirt road leading to the warehouse. The driver slowed down and shut the lights off. They came to a stop a couple hundred feet from the door. Matt hopped out, followed closely by Frank and Duff. Matt was ready to bust down the door right then but Frank grabbed him and held him back.

"Matt! Stop it! We have to gear up!" Frank handed Matt a vest and helped him secure it. He was worried about Matt. Afraid his head wasn't all there and he'd end up getting himself in trouble. Frank shook the thought from his head and decided to just trust him.

"Alright. We're all ready." Frank signaled to Jonah, the Special Agent in Charge for DC.

"Ok. Move in." Matt took off towards the door and Frank and Duff raced off after him. They couldn't yell for him to stop or else their position would be compromised. Frank silently cursed to himself. _'Dammit Matt!'_

Matt didn't turn around to see if he had back up. He didn't care. Emily only had a matter of seconds before she'd be dead, if she wasn't already. Matt drew his gun and entered the warehouse. It was pitch black so he flicked on his flashlight. It was a huge empty space with a few doors towards the back. Matt scanned the room one last time, then made his way to the back. He came to the first door and kicked it open. It was empty. He moved on to the next room and was about to open it when an intense pain shot through his shoulder.

"SON OF A..." Matt gripped his shoulder and felt blood spilling over his hand. He turned around and saw Aiden run back into the room a few feet away. Matt bit his lip through the pain and made his way back there. He had to get to Emily.

Outside Frank and Duff had heard the gun shot just as they were getting to the door. Frank counted down to the other HRT members and then pushed the door open. They filed inside and Frank saw Matt kick open a door towards the back. He yelled to Matt but it was no use. Matt had gone in.

"Freeze Aiden. It's over!" Matt walked in and saw Aiden holding Emily up with his gun at her temple.

"Let her go, Aiden. You don't wanna do this!" Matt kept his gun aimed at him but he was fading fast. The blood from the first gun shot still leaking through. Matt blinked his eyes.

"What's the matter Matt?" Aiden laughed at him as he saw the agent struggle to stay conscious. Emily stared into Matt's eyes, silently begging him to hold on, to stay with her. Matt shook his head and raised his gun back up.

"Let..her..go!" Matt struggled to get the words out. Aiden threw Emily to the floor. She let out a whimper as she felt a bone in her arm snap.

"And what are you gonna do Agent Flannery? Huh? SHOOT ME?! I DON'T CARE! GO AHEAD SHOOT ME!" Aiden was yelling by the time he finished. Everything was going fuzzy but Matt swore he heard Frank before another intense pain shot through his leg. Matt fell to the floor and cried out in pain. He had never felt anything like it. That bastard had shot him in the knee. Matt's head fell against the concrete. He heard gun shots ring through the room and watched as Aiden fell to the ground a few feet away from him.

"Emily!" Matt tried to call for her but it came out barely a whisper. Emily saw Matt hit the ground and made her way over to him. She stared into his dark brown eyes and felt tears sting her cheeks.

"Matt! Stay with me Matt. It's going to be ok. Just stay with me." Emily ignored the intense pain shooting through her arm as she tried to keep the man she still loved from slipping away.

"Emily...you're...ok." The room started to spin and darkness clouded his eyes. He tried to fight it but he had no strength left. Matt let his eyes close and within seconds was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emily laid in her bed, it had been almost a full day since Matt had saved her. She felt tears come to the edge of her eyes. She hadn't recieved any news on Matt's condition, all she knew was that he was shot in the shoulder and knee, and that he was in crictial condition from the amount of blood he lost. She saw the door to her room open slowly, and figured it was Michael.

"Hey, feel up to a visitor?" Frank asked upon entering.

"Frank," Emily's eyes lighted up.

"Hows the arm?" Frank asked, slightly painful.

"How's Matt?" Emily asked.

Frank knew she'd ask, and he knew he had to answer.

"He's doing better, they had to give him a blood transfusion, and he almost coded last night, after they brought him in. He's still in Critical Condition, but they are expecting to down grade it to fair condition within the next couple of days," Frank said.

"Frank, why did he come in alone?" Emily asked, secretly knowing the answer.

"He had to get you out of there. That was the only thing on his mind. Em, he still loves you, trust me I know," Frank said.

She knew she didn't have to question what Frank had just said, because she knew Frank wouldn't lie to her about it. She really did love Michael, but he just wasn't Matt. Her heart still felt empty every night, not having Matt's arms around her waist, and know she has been given a second chance to fix it.

"Frank, can I see him?" Emily asked.

"That's one of the reason I'm here. I think he needs you," Frank said.

"Well, I was instructed to not leave my bed," Emily said.

"I'll take care of it," Frank said, as he got up and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank wasn't gone more than two minutes before the door opened again.

"Frank," Emily called out.

"Hey honey," Michael said, as he sat down in the chair beside her.

Emily couldn't look at him, it broke her heart to know that she was about to hurt this man.

"Oh my god, it's true, you are still in love with him," Michael said, picking up on the sudden tension.

"I'm sorry Michael, I really thought I was over him, but to be honest I'm not and I don't think I wanna be," Emily said, still unable to look at him.

"So what, was I just some guy you were screwing on the side, while your heartbreaking boyfriend came to his senses," Michael screamed at her.

"No, I came here to get away from him. I thought the more distance I put between us, the faster I'd get over him. After everything that's unfolded, I think I realize that I'm not supposed to get over him, I'm supposed to be with him," Emily said, tears stinging her cheeks.

Frank had entered the room, to hear the tail end of Emily's speech.

"You know I thought you were better than most girls from L.A. I thought you weren't a bitch, guess I was wrong," Michael said, his eyes piercing into hers.

"I think you need to leave," Frank said, he had that intense look on his face, just before HRT would breach an HT.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm having a discussion with my fiancee," Michael said, with the same intense expression.

"Michael, Frank is right, you need to go," Emily said, refusing to talk to him anymore.

She had never seen this side of him, and she could only imagine what life would be like after they were married.

"I should kick your ass," Michael said to Frank on his way out.

Frank held his cool, knowing Emily didn't need a fight breaking out in her hospital room.

"Please, tell me you have good news," Emily said, her hands shaking.

"The nurses gave me permission to take you to Matt's room," Frank said.

Emily closed her eyes, as tears of joy streamed down her face. She just needed to be close to him, to see him.

Frank help Emily out of her bed, and helped her into the wheelchair. He pushed her out of her room, and toward the elevator. For safety purposes Matt still remained in the Intensive Care Unit. Frank's cell started to ring in the elevator, and he knew once they reached ICU he couldn't have his cell on. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Cheryl.

"Hey," Frank answered.

"How are Lehman and Flannery?" Cheryl asked.

"Lehman has a broken right arm, and is sitting in front of me. Flannery isn't doing quite so hot though," Frank said.

"Frank, is he gonna make it?" Cheryl asked.

"Yeah, but I'm coming up on ICU, and I can't have my phone on, I'll call you later," Frank said, hanging up the phone.

"She asked about me?" Emily asked.

"Em, you might have left L.A., but we all still care bout you. Don't think just cause you left us that we don't, because we do," Frank said, his hand firmly on her shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator opened a few moments later, and Frank wheeled her down the hallway. He stopped just outside the doors of ICU, and picked up the phone.

"Yeah, it's Rogers again," Frank said.

The doors buzzed, then opened. Emily felt butterfiles in her stomach as they walked through the doors. Frank walked past two rooms, before stopping just outside the third.

"I'm gonna wheel you in here, but I'm gonna leave, let you have some alone time. I gotta update Cheryl on everything, okay," Frank said.

"Yeah, thanks Frank," Emily said.

"Not a problem," Frank said, as they started into Matt's room.

Frank wheeled her in so far, and then stopped, he went in front of her, and helped her up.

"I can walk on my own you know," Emily said.

That's what Frank liked most about Lehman. Now matter how far she got knocked down. No matter how much she hurt, she was still one tough chick.

Emily eased into the small chair beside Matt's bed. Frank left just as he said he would, and Emily leaned forward. She grimaced slightly, as she hit her arm on the arm rest of the bed.

"Matt, can you hear me. I need to know you can hear me," Emily said, grabbing his hand with her left hand.

Matt lightly gripped her hand. Her heart dropped immediately.

"Matt I love you," Emily spoke softly, wanting the words to linger.

Emily felt Matt's grip tighten a little at her words, and then saw his eyes flutter open.

"Matt, how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"Pain," Matt croaked.

"Let me get someone," Emily stood up, but Matt refused to let go of her hand.

"How are you," Matt croaked again, his throat almost to dry to get the words out.

"Broken arm and wrist, besides that just cuts and bruises," Emily said.

"Aiden," Matt croaked.

"He's dead, Frank made sure of that," Emily said.

Emily got up, and stepped out enough to catch the eye of a nurse.

"What is it ma'am," the nurse asked.

"Matt Flannery is awake," Emily said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Matt had been examined by a dozen different nurses, and couple of doctors. After what seemed like forever, and with Frank's help, Emily reentered Matt's room, and sat in the uncomfortable chair near his bed.

"Hey," Matt said, easier, and more aware of his surroundings.

"Matt, I'm so sorry," Emily said, as a couple of tears decended her cheeks.

"Hey, there is no reason to be sorry. You couldn't have known that psycho was going to grab you and take you hostage," Matt said, and then grimaced slightly, as he tried to move his arm to grab her hand.

"Look at you," Emily paused to point at Matt's current state, "That is my fault."

"No, I was the one who ran into the building without backup. I was the one that was so hell bent on getting you out in one piece that I didn't care what happened to me," Matt said, unable to meet her eyes.

Emily gently grabbed his hand, and kissed it.

"Matt, I have to ask you a question," Emily said, not taking her eyes off of Matt.

"Shoot," Matt said, lightly laughing, as that was the only thing that didn't send pain coursing through his body.

"Not funny," she said, slapping his non-bandaged shoulder.

"Okay, what's your question?" Matt asked.

"Do you...umm...do you still...have...feelings," Matt interrupted her.

"Yes, I still have feelings for you. Em, I haven't stopped loving you. I've tried, so hard, to forget you. You'd think after five years that feelings would start to disperse. They didn't, so after the first year, I pretty much drank myself to sleep. It was the only way I could sleep without you," Matt said, tears cascading down his eyes.

Emily started at him, not sure what to say. Sure she loved him, she loved him so much that her body ached. Then Michael came along, and the feeling dissolved a little bit, not much but enough to make her go into denial about her feelings. She just didn't know if she could go there again, she didn't know if she could give herself to him fully, without still feeling hurt.

Matt held her hand more tightly, as he watched her argue with herself. He always thought she was adorable when she argued with herself, biting her lower lip, and she'd be twirling her hair if her other arm wasn't in a sling. Matt smiled softly at her, which brought her out of her current realm.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing," Matt said, the goofy grin refusing to leave his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Emily asked, amused by the grin on his face.

"You," he said, watching a smile cross Emily's lips.

'Maybe they'd be okay' Emily thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Matt grimaced as Frank helped him into the oversized SUV. He had to stay in Washington until his physical therapist cleared him to fly. Emily sat in the back seat of the SUV, having to start light physical therapy on her wrist and arm. Matt groaned out in pain as he tried and failed to put his seatbelt on. Emily leaned slightly over the seat, and grabbed the belt with one hand and snapped it.

"Thanks," Matt said sheepishly.

"Not a problem," Emily breathed into his ear.

A grin crossed his face, as Frank shook his head. Those two hadn't seen each other in five years, and here they were after a very high risk, and dangerous hostage situation, bantering with each other like old times.

"Okay, I'm gonna drop you two off at physical therapy, and then I'm gonna go make a phone call and pick up lunch for us," Frank said.

Emily nodded and smiled, while Matt turned to him, "What are you picking up?"

"I don't know, I was think pizza," Frank said.

"Man, I've been craving some really good cheeseburger," Matt said.

"Cheeseburgers it is," Frank said.

Matt wiggled back down into his seat, and groaned until he felt as comfortable as he could. His left shoulder now in a sling, still bandaged from the hole that bullet left. His right knee was in a metal contraction that they called a castic brace. It was to stop him from moving his knee up and down, but still allowed for certain movements. Luckily they were able to get most of the bullet out of his knee, but some was apparently still stuck in his knee.

"Okay guys here we are," Frank said, as he hopped out. Emily could physically walk, but Matt couldn't.

On ordinary basis they'd give him some crutches and send him on his way, but Matt also had a bad arm, so he had to be wheeled around in a wheel chair. Frank grabbed the wheel chair at the front of the building and pushed it beside the SUV. He grabbed Matt's arm, and flung it around his neck, and he slid out of the vehicle. Once he was out, Frank helped him hobble over to the wheel chair where he sat down. He shook his head, knowing how incredibly stupid he looked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily took over the wheel chair after Frank's cell started to ring.

"Em, thanks," Matt said shyly. He hated her having to attempt to push him with one arm.

Luckily each of they're bad arms, where opposite, so Matt tried to help her as much as possible. Once they reached the counter, Emily stopped the wheel chair and walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked, a look of fusteration on her face.

"Yeah we have appointments," Emily said gesturing to Matt.

"Names," the woman said hastily.

"Emily Lehman and Matt Flannery," Emily said.

"Okay, it's gonna be about fifteen minutes," the woman said looking over the chart and noticing that they're therapists weren't very busy today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty Minutes Later

"Emily was about to go talk to the 'pleasant' nurse again, when a tall lanky man, and a short blond woman appeared from behind a door.

"Emily Lehman," the woman called. Emily stood up, and followed her, as she made eyes with Matt who looked away and refused to involve himself in the obivious flirting the woman was doing.

"Matt Flannery," the guy called, still staring at Emily's ass.

"Here," Matt raised his hand, unable to follow him.

The guy rolled his eyes, and he pushed him behind the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frank came back a little over an hour later, just as Matt and Emily were making they're way outside.

"So how goes the first day?" Frank asked.

"It sucked," both said at the same time.

"Why," Frank said, laughing. They were still so in tune that it wasn't even funny.

"My physical therapist was checking out Emily's ass," Matt said, sighing deeply.

"Mine was checking out Matt," Emily said, causing them both to erupt in laughter.

"Well, that sounds fun, how about we eat," Frank said.

"Sounds great," Matt said.

"Glad to see you still have your appetite is still there," Frank said, patting his non injured shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily sat on her couch. Frank had dropped her off first, knowing getting Matt out of the vehicle was going to be a challenge, and knew Emily needed her rest. She wanted so bad to ask Matt to stay with her, but she figured it was best she didn't. She laid her head back, to try and ease the headache that had emerged over the day. She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a knock on the door. She got up hesitantly, and opened it. Her eyes rolled on impulse, although she should have figured he would be by.

"Come to collect your things," Emily said, cold and detached.

"Now, Emily is that anyway to treat your finacee?" Michael asked, shutting the door and sitting down on the couch.


End file.
